1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to securable file folders.
2. Description of the Related Art
File folders are commonly used in office settings.
One type of folder is commonly known as an easy-access top tab file pocket. The folder has a gusset on its bottom and portions of its sides, which extend from the bottom to within about 7 cm from its top edge. The top of the folder is open. The front of the folder has a fold line close to the top of the gusset, so that the front may be folded down and the user may have easy access to the folder contents.
There are drawbacks to the easy-access folder described above. Although the folder is enclosed on the bottom and on most of the sides, the top of the folder is still open. If the folder is handled carelessly, the contents may escape, which is undesirable.
Another type of folder has a lock on its top edge, which can contain the folder contents if the folder is handled carelessly. Such a lockable folder is commonly known as an expanding wallet with an elastic cord. This folder has a gusset on its bottom and its complete sides, which extends to the top of the folder. The front of the folder is generally featureless. The back of the folder extends past the top edge of the folder and includes several fold lines, so that the folder back may be folded over the top of the folder and extend partway over the top portion of the front edge. The folded-over portion includes an eyelet, through which a loop of elastic material extends. The loop may be extended over the entire folder, along its front and back surfaces, generally centered between its left and right edges. When extended over the entire folder, the elastic loop locks the folder and keeps its contents intact, even when the folder is handled carelessly.
Despite the locking feature, the expanding wallet with elastic cord has drawbacks as well. In particular, when the folder is open, or unlocked, there is a large elastic loop that dangles from the folded-over portion of the back edge. This dangling loop is unwieldy, and is a nuisance.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a folder that provides easy access to its contents, is lockable, and keeps its locking mechanism out of the way when not in use.